Chpt11 Ep4: "God's Little Secret"
Chpt11 Ep4: "God's Little Secret" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' In Fall River, Massachusetts, a teenager, Goldie Schmidtlapp, is complaining to her friend about how strict her mother is with her. When her friend has to go, Goldie is left alone for a while before young Amara appears to her. Amara confronts Goldie, telling her she only needs one more soul to become the same age as a teenager such as herself. So Amara then proceeds to consume Goldie's soul. Later, a now-teenage Amara arrives back at Crowley's mansion, sneaking around the halls to get back in her room. Though once she returns, she finds Crowley waiting in the dark in her room. Crowley now angry that Amara has been sneaking out and feeding on souls without his permission, leaving him to clean up her mess. He feels now that he has to punish her, but he only decides to ground her and tells her to never leave the mansion without his permission. Amara scoffs this and as she tries to walk away from him, with a gesture from Crowley, he flungs Amara back against her bed to prevent her from leaving. Amara looks back to him then begins to grow an angered look towards him. In the same town of Fall River, Kurt and Hunter have now began trying to find possible soulless people (like the same type of encounter Kurt had with Jenna in Chpt11 Ep2) in order to track down Amara. They bemoan their lack of leads. Kurt asserts finding her victims to be the best lead they have, but Hunter counters, mentioning it's time to take Cas off the bench. Though Kurt is less sure. Back in the bunker, Cas is watching TV. Hunter calls him and asks if he's found anything on Metatron. Cas says he hasn't and has remained in the bunker for days bingeing on daytime TV talk shows. Hunter wants him to turn off the TV and get back outside and they could use his help. At the same time, Kurt gets a call from a detective, Det. Madsen, letting the duo know about a bizarre death that occured. Castiel then puts on his coat and approaches the bunker door, but suddenly gets a flashback to his trying to kill Kurt before Rowena removed the attack dog spell on him, then his torture by the angels responsible for Anna's death, then his attempt to kill Crowley, and even his fight with Kurt at the Bunker as Kurt succumbed to the Mark of Cain. The flashbacks then forces Castiel to return to his bedroom and continue watching TV. At Crowley's mansion, his minion, Jervis, is discussing demon personnel shortages and lack of guards for Amara, due to her having to consume most of the demons in the mansion. Crowley expresses his disapproval and now assigns Jervis to guard the door to Amara’s room. This then worries Jervis. At the police station morgue, a corpse of a man was examined by Hunter and Kurt, they realize they smell sulfur on the corpse and they discuss the ramifications of a demon possibly having killed the vicitm. Kurt then realizing that Crowley is "cleaning up" Amara's mess from her consuming of human souls. They then hear a commotion nearby made by the teenager, Goldie, as uniformed officers bring her into the station. They confront Detective Madsen and ask to speak with Goldie after hearing that she tried to kill her mother. Them suspecting that she too must be one of those who are soulless caused by Amara. In the bunker; Castiel is still watching TV after deciding to stay indoors as he still recovers from the side effects caused to him by Rita's spell. When he turns it to the news, it's reporting someone being beaten outside of a bar then gets fatally shot in the footage. Cas then notices something. When he playsback the footage and walks up closer towards the TV screen, he realizes that the assailant is none other than...Metatron, who had shot and killed someone in public. This then urges Castiel to finally he back out and return to tracking down Metatron. At the police station, Goldie waits in her cell. As a man approaches her, she mouths off about wanting her phone call. He snarks at her that he is not here for that, instead he is being made to clean up messes left behind by the "boss's girl". He then flashes his black eyes, revealing to be a demon and then enters her cell with a knife, but a few steps in, he's suddenly unable to advance. Looking up, he realizes he’s been caught in a Devil's trap. Then Hunter and Kurt make their presence to him, now having their lead to Amara. Later, the duo takes the demon back to their motel room and ties him to a chair. They begin to interregate him on Crowley and Amara's whereabouts. Though he tells them that he's been nowhere near them since Amara's been consuming demon souls as well and that he's only been getting the orders while in "home office" (in Hell). The demon complains about Amara eating up all the demons and Crowley now putting her on a restriction. He then refuses to give any further information to them. So without hesitation, Hunter proceeds to stab the demon with Ruby's knife. Putting the duo back to no leads on Amara's wherabouts. Later that night, Kurt is suddenly having a nightmare as he's getting visions that were similar from before. He now sees flashes of concrete walls and chains as if it's some sort of jail cell. Then fingers grasping through the cracks of the wall. This then awakens Kurt out of bed. But suddenly, someone is watching over him in the dark corner of his room who reveals to be...Amara. Having to be able to make her presence known to him from afar. Kurt Amara? Amara Yes, it's me. I'm just---younger. Kurt H-how did you find me? Amara Like I said before, you and I bound, Kurt. Kurt Are---are you really here? Or am I dreaming? Amara No, you're awake. But I'm not. I'm, what you call; astral projecting. You see, Crowley has me "grounded" in my room. And I need you to help me break out of this place he has me in. Kurt Okay, well, where is it? Amara I'm not sure. But outside of this is big and old. I don't what this place is exactly. In Amara's room, a commotion is heard just outside her room, it's Crowley arguing with his minion. Amara I have to go now. You'll know where I am when you "feel" it. Kurt Wait, Amara--- Amara's astral form then vanishes as she awake in her and turns over the other way before Crowley walks in to check on her. The following morning, Kurt has been up for hours trying to plot out on a map where Amara's victims have been found dead in order to find the place where Crowley has her in. Hunter then comes back with breakfast and surprised with the work that Kurt is doing. He asks if Kurt's found anything. Kurt says he checked the demon's phone and went through the call history. The demon was everywhere, killing victims who had lost their souls to Amara. Kurt then remembers what Amara said to him from the previous night. So he closes his eyes and moves his hand around the map to "sense" where Amara is. Hunter doesn't see this as he sorts out their breakfast on the table. Kurt then place his finger on a area of the map and checks to see what it is. He looks up that location which turns out to be an old decommissioned mansion in the city. He then informs this to Hunter saying "I finally found her". At the mansion, Crowley enters Amara’s room and sees her on her laptop, still learning Earth's history. She ignores Crowley as he tries to reason with her. Crowley explains why she cannot feed wherever/whenever she wants, but now he has a ‘snack’ for her and brings in one of his chained prisoners. Though Amara insists she's not hungry now and refuses the gift. He then confesses his lack of experience and understanding in dealing with a teen and how to reach her. He explains he is terrified, and she responds with “I bet you are.” She also responds that she's aware he wants her only for the power she will wield, and that she soon enough, she won't need Crowley anymore. This then brings a worry to Crowley's face. At the motel, the duo are packing up getting ready to head to Crowley and Amara's location. Kurt So, we're really gonna do this...Now? Hunter Hell, yeah. I've been looking for a chance to get back at Crowley ever since that crap he pulled on us. Kurt No, that's not what I meant. I mean us, going in to kill Amara. Hunter Well aren't you ready for that? Kurt I---I'm not sure. (Hunter grows a look) And it's just that we don't know the first thing about her, Hunter. We don't know her what she'll do to us if we try to take her down. Hunter begins to look frustrated. Kurt Hell, you know what? We don't even know if she can be killed. Hunter I know. But she's too big of a threat to wait. I say we go in there and we hit her with everything we got. Hunter then grabs his bag and loads it in the Impala. Though Kurt sighs and then looks back at Hunter, seeming worried and unsure. At the mansion, Crowley is still talking with Amara. Crowley acknowledges Amara's power, but asserts he has wisdom and experience, and was part of putting Lucifer back in the cage. He proposes that while she might not need his tutelage, he can offer her his help if she will give him time and slow down on her growth. He agrees to give her protection, that is until she decides she doesn’t need him anymore. This then brings Amara to an agreement with him. Elsewhere in an abandoned warehouse, Metatron is performing some sort of bizarre ritual along with the corpse of the person he had murdered. Along with him as well, is the demon tablet he retrieved from before. As he completes an incantion from it, it shows no affect on him. Metatron confused and calling the demon tablet a "piece of crap". He then decides he might need more than one vicitim to kill to succeed his ritual. Though to his surprise, Castiel has made his appearence to Metatron and flungs him back against the wall to hold him from going out to do any further harm to others. Later, Hunter and Kurt have arrived at the old mansion. There appears to be no demons guarding the perimiter. Kurt thinks they might still be walking into a trap. Though Hunter shrugs this and says "let' find out". He then proceeds to pick the lock on the entrance door. Elsewhere inside, his other demon minions gives a report on decreasing soul collections. Though Crowley, rather than listening to the report, is reading a parenting book on "how to interact with a moody teen". Meanwhile, Metatron is tossed around the abandoned warehouse by Castiel, who berates him for being a murderer now by killing innocent people. Metatron informs him that religion is dead and so is the novel. He's not ashamed of what he's doing, even if it comes to "converting" himself into a demon. Revealing what he was really doing with the demon tablet. Cas cuts him off and expresses his disappointment to Metatron for he's become. Though this was not what he came to him for. He begins to question Metatron about the Darkness. Metatron tries to act as though he doesn’t understand, but Metatron begins to think back to his time as God's scribe. He says God may have let slip a few choice words, but he decides that he doesn't have to tell Castiel anything. Cas reminds him that Metatron is still human and that Cas could crush him like a bug. He then throws a punch to him. In an upstairs hallway of the mansion, one Crowley's minions hears Crowley calling from around the corner. He approaches to find Kurt instead, who's now in his White Dino Ranger form, playing a recording of Crowley from his’s cellphone. As the demon rushes Kurt, Hunter, also in his Ranger form, tackles him from the side and stabs him with Ruby's knife. Other demons are hear the commotion and starts heading to their area of the hall. Hunter tells Kurt he'll handle the rest and tells Kurt to "take out" Amara. Kurt then locates and enters Amara’s room where she is calmly waiting for him as she's facing her balcony. Amara I knew you'd find me. Amara turns around to face Kurt. Kurt I'm sorry, Amara. Amara For what? Kurt (looking tentative) For what I have to do. Kurt then takes out an angel blade. Crowley (off-screen) Hello, Kurt. Crowley then sends Kurt flying across the room and crashing into a standing mirror. The mirror shatters and glass falls all around Kurt Crowley The girl's growing up. Should have known it wouldn't be long before the boys came sniffing around. Kurt struggles to get up and attempts to get at Crowley who then pins Kurt to the wall, forcing him to power down his Ranger form. Kurt Ugh! What do you want with her, Crowley? What, you think you can use her, control her? You're a bigger idiot than I thought. Crowley I'm not trying to control her. I'm helping her to realize her fullest potential. Crowley picks up the angel blade. Crowley Do you know how disturbing it was to realize that I couldn't bring myself to kill you? I've had tons of chances over the years, some you don't even know about, but, still...I made my peace with it, embraced my softer side, learned to accept that there was just too much going on between you and I –bromance. But you know what? I think I am gonna kill you today. Crowley points with the blade towards Kurt for emphasis. Crowley I feel different somehow, ready. What can I say? Fatherhood changes a man. Then suddenly, Amara steps behind Crowley and hits him in the back of the head with her laptop. Crowley Aah! Crowley stumbles and then turns around to face Amara. Amara then begins to raise out her hand towards Crowley's hand holding the blading then forcing him to drop it. Amara then quickly turns her hand and Crowley’s wrist bends backward, snapping. She then flings him into the wall, now pinning him there. Outside the hallway, Hunter is fighting off 4 demons as he tries to hold them off from Amara's room. At the same time, Castiel is beating Metatron to a pulp, demanding to know more information about The Darkness. Back in Amara's room: Crowley Why, Amara? I thought we had an understanding. Crowley grimaces as in pain. Amara Yeah. Your promise to protect me. And then, hours later, I'm assaulted in my own room. And now, you try to harm Kurt? Well, "uncle" Crowley, I've decided I don't need your protection anymore, and I certainly don't need your captivity. Amara raises her hand to inflict more pain on him telepathically. Crowley Aah! Amara I'm done. Meanwhile, Metatron is shown to be completely bloodied and bruised by Castiel's beatdown on him and begins to beg for Castiel to end him. Realizing that he's killing him, Cas refuses to kill Metatron, then wiping off the blood from his hand. In the hallway of the mansion, Hunter was able to kill off Crowley's demon goons. He then proceeds to head around the hallway to Amara's room. Inside, Crowley is still pinned by her as Hunter begins pounding the door with his shoulders. But Amara uses her power to hold the door shut to prevent Hunter from coming in. Amara then turns back her attention towards Crowley. Amara It's time -- time for you to blink your tired ass back to your throne and lick your wounds. Amara clenches her fist as Crowley bleeds from the mouth and grimaces in pain. Amara Then, I'll spare your life, on one condition. Safe passage for Kurt out of here after I'm gone. Kurt slightly turns his head in confusion, but also in surprise to know that Amara is protecting him. Amara clenches her fist harder. Crowley (strained) Yes! Agreed! Ah! Kurt is then released from Crowley's hold. Amara Good. Now... Get out of my room! Crowley glares at Amara then vanishes out of the scene. Back to Castiel and Metatron. Castiel is cleaning his hands from all the blood while Metatron still begs to him in the background. Metatron (begging) Oh, please, Castiel. End me. The scenes switch in between to Kurt and Amara. Kurt is still by the wall with Amara’s back to him. Kurt slowly bends over to pick up the angel knife. Amara senses this and looks over her shoulder to him. Amara You won't. (turns to face Kurt) You can't. (Back to Castiel and Metatron) Metatron (crying) Can't take any more -- not a single human day. I mean... The indignities -- they just don't stop. Castiel (crouches down to Metatron) I won't let you manipulate me into letting you off easy. Now, tell me about her. (Metatron grows a confused look) Tell me about Amara. (Metatron comes to a realization) (Switch to Kurt and Amara) She walks closer towards Kurt. Then Amara reaches out and strokes her hand along Kurt’s cheek and down to his chin. Kurt stares deeply into her eyes, stunned. Amara You were the first thing I saw when I was freed, and it had been so long. Maybe that's it -- my first experience of his creation. You can't help but represent that for me - the sweet triumph and the even sweeter folly of what he's wrought. There's no fighting it. (At Castiel and Metatron) Metatron The truth -- i-it'd make the Bible thumper heads explode. I mean, they wanted their God to be a-a f-finger-snapping, all-powerful creator, you know. They wanted miracles. Castiel begins to sympathize this. Metatron But what he did -- creation... that took work. It took...sacrifice. In order to create the world, God had to give up the only thing he ever loved. His "little secret". He had to---betray and sacrifice...his only kin. Amara isn't The Darkness. Amara...is God's DAUGHTER. Castiel grows a shocked look on his face. (Kurt and Amara) Amara It's been great seeing you again, Kurt. But, it's time for me to go for now. There's a whole world out there for me to explore, and I can practically...and literally, taste it. Soon, I'll be strong enough to do what I came here to do. Kurt And---what would that be? Amara Settle an old score -- the oldest score...against my father. Kurt's eyes widen. Amara then looks down at the angel blade in Kurt’s hand and Kurt’s eyes follows. As Kurt raises the blade towards her chest, Amara tilts her head back slightly and gazes up towards Kurt, as if inviting him to use the blade on her. Although, he drops it instead. Amara gives Kurt a soft smile. Amara (winks) See? You won't hurt me. Amara then places her hand once more on Kurt's cheek and puts him unconscious. Hunter finally breaks through the doors crashes through the door with the use of his Titanium Axe. But Amara quickly raises out her arm and sends Hunter flying out of the room and crashing against the wall in the hallway, knocking him out. Amara looks back towards an unconscious Kurt, saddened to leave him behind. Kurt then begins to wake and through Kurt’s blurry POV, Amara vanishes before he gains back his full sight. Later, back at the bunker, the duo reunites with Cas. Hunter's glad that Cas got involved in tracking down Metatron, but he can't believe he let him go. Castiel then informs them about the shocking revelation between Amara's relation with God, who turns out to be his daughter. He also says Metatron isn't "going" anywhere. That if he makes a move or draws any attention, all of "angel-kind" will snuff him out. Now that he's nothing more than a pitiable human and no longer a threat. He then reveals to have retrieved the Demon Tablet from Metatron as well. Hunter then points out that Amara is in the wind once more and that they need to find her before she consumes more souls. Hunter then wants to know how Amara got away if Kurt was so close to her. Kurt I'm sorry, what part of "God's daughter" did you not understand? She overpowered me -- end of story. I just can't believe the daughter of God has a crush on me. Castiel and Hunter look at Kurt warily. Hunter Whatever. (to Cas) You said you got everything you could out of Metatron, right? So, where on Earth are we gonna find an answer on how to stop whatever she plans to do next? (to Kurt) And you, I don't suppose God's decided to share any wisdom on the matter with those visions you've been getting? Kurt I'll look into the lore. Kurt walks away into the library area of the bunker but then stops and leans against a low bookcase. He looks nervous, or scared. He closes his eyes and flashes back to the black concrete wall in his vision. There are hands coming through cracks in the wall. The image goes dark and then through several flashes of lightning, a large and an ornate black metal box is suspended in mid-air by chains, revealing to be...LUCIFER'S CAGE in the deepest corner of Hell. Kurt now shown to be breathing heavily and having a terrified. Meanwhile back in Hell, Crowley is dejected that Amara is no longer by his side. Elsewhere, Amara walks through a crowd of people in the middle of a city and lets her freedom soak in as she's able to walk the Earth on her own. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse